


A Game

by MultiFandom_Fanfiction26



Category: Planet of the Apes (2001)
Genre: F/M, Games, Mind Games, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, possesive sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26/pseuds/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26
Summary: Sierra works along side Leo Davidson as a pilot. She follows Leo in the purple clouds. She lands on a new planet. Who rules this planet surprises her greatly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you give this book a chance.  
> My name is Tiana and if you have any questions for me, feel free to ask!

Sierra lounged in her room, reading one of her favorite books. She also had her music on in the background. She enjoyed this time, her time to just relax and not stress about work so much. As she read her book, she started to sing to some of the songs. She really was great at multitasking, so she couldn’t easily understand what she was reading as she sang quietly with the songs. As she continued with her alone time, she heard a knock on her door. That usually meant she was needed. Goodbye alone time. She got up from her some-what comfy bed and went to the door, placing her hand on the coding plate, then her door slid open.

In front of her door was Leo, one of the pilots in the station, also one of her best friends. Sierra gave him a look and sighed, knowing what was to come.

“What do they need?” She asked him, but quickly noticed Leo was frowning, making her confused, “What’s wrong?” She then asked.

Leo cleared his throat and said quietly, “They are sending Pericles out there.”

That was all he needed to say. She quickly walked out of her room and made sure to close the door. Quickly after she followed Leo to the Communication/Operations room. She looked over to see Pericles, getting in his suit. She frowned as she kept following Leo. On they arrived she immediately asked,

“Sir why are we sending Pericles out there?”

She never got an answer. Leo gently elbowed her arm and pointed. She look forward and through the window she saw a large purple cloud, lightning zapping as well. Her eyes widened and she walked up closer to get a better look, as she did so, she asked,

“What the hell is that?”

She soon heard one of the operators explain, “It’s some sort of vortex.”

She huffed and looked at main Communications officer, “Then why the hell are we sending Pericles out there?” She asked him, her voice strained.

The Communications Officer sighed and gave her irritated, but serious look. “Listen. We send the monkey out there first. If it’s safe, then we talk about a pilot.”

Sierra looked at him like he was crazy, but kept her mouth shut. She looked forward and just watched the weird purple clouds, seeing it just stay there, not moving towards the ship or away from it. She glanced at Leo, seeing he was just as upset as she was. He practically raised Pericles. She walked up tp him and patted his shoulder, giving him a sad smile. Leo only smiled sadly back.

“He’ll come back. You trained him good” Sierra said reassuringly.

Leo chuckled slightly, “Did I mentioned he completely messed up in training this morning?”

Sierra gave him a look and lightly punched his shoulder, making him actually smile a tiny bit. She heard a high pitched alarm going off, then watched Leo walk out to see Pericles. She let out a sigh and just continued to watch the interesting clouds. Then she heard another alarm go off and Leo come back in the room five minutes later. It was time. She took a seat next to Leo and watched him get ready to give Pericles instruction when he hit the space field. Then she heard the countdown.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1….”

She saw the pod enter space and grew nervous, knowing Pericles was in that pod. She watched and listened as Leo told Pericles to turn on the jets, which he did. The turbo burners lit up and Pericles moved towards the weird looking clouds. Sierra watched nervously and soon couldn’t see the pod anymore. She looked over to Leo, who looked pissed.

“We lost him.” Leo said. Pericles was off the radar.

Sierra looked down at her lap, frowning to herself. Then she saw Leo stand up quickly, with a look in his eye. She knew that look. She stood up and followed him out of the room, seeing him go towards the launching pads, where the pods were kept. She quietly watched him seat himself in one off the pods. Yep, he was crazy, but so was she. She quickly got into one of the pods as well.

“Sierra! No!” Leo said.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, “Yes, now shut it.” Was all she said.

She buckled herself in and hit a few buttons. Her seat went back into the pod and the pod door closed. She hit a couple more buttons, soon moving the pod. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a breath. She opened her eyes as she felt her pod finally drift into space. And not surprisingly she heard the Communications Officer, speak to her.

“Commander Sierra! Captain Leo! Get back here no! You two were not authorized-” She shut off the communications system.

She started the turbo jets and soon started to steer her pod towards the purple clouds. Her pods jolted forward, causing her to groan as she got whiplashed. She then felt her pod being pulled towards the purple clouds. She tried to steer away from it, but the force was to strong. She gripped onto her seat and held on for dear life as her pod was being pulled in to the purple clouds faster. She felt her pod begin to free fall. That’s when she knew she should try and steer again. She pulled the steer shit back, but it wasn’t working. Her pod was falling and she couldn’t stop it.

She hung onto her seat again and soon her pod crashed into water. She saw her pod started to fill up with water and panicked. She quickly opened the pod door, but water just gushed in more. She soon had to swim her way and when she did, she was lucky enough to land near the shore.

She swam towards th island and when she did, feel against the sand. She panted heavily, her whole body aching in pain and soreness. She sat up slowly, holding her hurting head in one of her hands. She hissed lightly as her eyes were sensitive to the bright sun. When her eyes adjusted, she looked around.

She looked towards the trees and froze when she saw a small little girl. The girl looked at her with wide eyes. She must of saw her crash. 

Sierra stood up slowly and put her hands up, "C-Can you help me?" She asked the little girl.

The little girl ran. Sierra panicked and followed, needing help and also not wanting to be alone. She gollw f the little girl, but stopped as the little girl soon ran into arms. The little girl hugged the older women. Had to be her mother. The looked down at her child worried, but when she saw Sierra she glared. Sierra out her hands up again.

"I don't mean any harm. I-I just need help."

The woman gave her a look of suspicion, then whispered in her daughters, who nodded and ran off. The women walked towards Sierra slowly and lowly asked.

"Who are you?"

Sierra gulped lightly, "My name is Sierra. I crashed landed on this planet..."

Now the women gave her look like she grew two more heads. Sierra sighed,

"Please you have to believe me-"

The women silenced her with the raise of a hand, "You poor thing, must of hit your head hard. Come with me. We can get you cleaned and some food inside you. It will help you calm down."

Sierra sighed and wanted to argue back so badly, but food sounded amazing and so did a bath. She slowly nodded and saw the lady finally smile at her. Sierra followed the lady, who was called Kira. She followed Kira and soon saw a tiny village.

Zira took her towards a small tent and Sierra was happy to smell food. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled. Zira fixed her a plate and told her to take a seat in the floor and dig in. 

Sierra did not object. She ate her food quickly and when she was done, Zira took the plate and then sat down in front of her.

"Where am I?" Sierra asked.

Zira sighed, "You are at one of the human villages. Luckily far away from the Ape city."

Sierra nodded, but then froze. She replayed what Zira said. Ape city? What the fuck is Ape city? Where is it? Zira gave her a weird look and soon seen Sierra had a look of shock on her face.

"A-Ape City? What's that?" Sierra asked.

Zira gave her a look before giving her a small smile, "You really did fall from the stars?"

Sierra wouldn't say that, but she nodded anyway. Zira gave a half hearted smile and began to explain what the this world was and who ran it.

"The apes are the dominant species here. They either kill us humans in sight or take us to be slaves. But as I said, we are pretty far away from the Ape City. They have never been so far out of there city limits before." Zira exclaimed.

Sierra couldn't believe what she was hearing. This world was rubbed by apes? Since when? She kept asking herself questions. Just as she was about to asked Zira a question, children's screaming was heard. Zira and Sierra quickly left the tent. Sierra eyes widened. Zira was telling the truth.

On horses were Apes in armor.

And they showed no mercy as they attacked the human village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra gets captured by the apes. What happens next?.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates, don't hate me.

[What Sierra looks like.](https://s1.favim.com/610/150107/-amazing-beautiful-brown-Favim.com-2365500.jpg)

-~-

She was told to run. Run away from the apes. She heard panting, screaming, and crying from the other humans. She ran through the trees, her legs and chest burning, needing a break. But, she didn't stop. She kept running, running my past some people, guilt ripping her apart for just leaving them. What made her stop though, was a very high pitched scream. She turned around quickly to see a little girl running from an ape, who almost caught her.

She sprung into action. The little girl by her and she distracted the ape. She stood in front of him, standing tall. The ape stopped and he growled. Sierra gave him a glare, but then quickly kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground. 

The ape landed with a thud, groaning in pain. Other side of his kind came running and saw their comrade on the floor, Sierra standing before him. Sierra didn't have enough time to react, as her arms were in there grasps. She struggled against them, growling. She was dragged away, away from the forest. She was now surrounded by more apes and sandy land, no more greenery. She tried to get away from the apes that held her captive, but again it was no use.

She let out a low growl, but stopped when she heard the sound of a horse. She looked up to see an ape, in full armor, glaring down at the humans. She watched him intently, her eyes only on him.

Thade was his name, the general. He could feel a pair of eyes on him. He looked around quickly and spotted a human female looking at him. Her eyes were hard and stone cold. He gave her a look back, just as stern and rough as hers.

Sierra didn't back down and kept her eyes on him. Then she heard a deep growl. She let her eyes leave the ape and looked to her right, seeing a gorilla in black armor. She gave him a glare and that didn't sit well with him. He growled and stepped forward, about to teach her not even look at him, but he never got the chance.

"Sir are you ready?"

Humans were rushed into a cage and Sierra was the last one. Surprising one of the apes, she kicked them where the sun don't shine, causing the ape to fall in pain. She turned to the other ape who had her and punched him right in the snout, making him back up and hold his noise. She turned around quickly, more apes coming her way. She got in a fight stance. 

One came towards her and grabbed her wrist, but she grabbed his at the same time and worth all her strength, flipped him through the air. The ape landed on his back, knocking all the air out of him. Unfortunately Sierra was not prepared for the third ape that came running towards her, but somehow she got the upper hand, kicking him right in the chest. 

Thade watched as the human female used different skills to take down his men. Each one hit the floor in pain. He glared at the human. Where did she learn to fight?

A loud roar was heard.

Sierra panted heavily and looked over to see the gorilla. Then she heard seen an ape walk up right next to him. The one with all the armor. She watched them both closely, but felt something wrap around her neck. A metal chain, with a chain leash attached to it. She tried to back away, but she couldn't. She growled.

Thade smirked to himself. Humans, weak and easily distracted. He pushed out his chest lightly and walked up to her slowly. He kept his demeanor stern.

Sierra watched as the ape walked towards her. She stayed still, not moving an inch. She stood tall and made sure to look him dead in the eyes. The ape was now in front of her, but then surprised her. The ape stepped closer and sniffed her.

Thade was expecting her to smell awful, like all humans did, but her scent was different. He could smell the sweet scent of berries coming from her hair, her skins smelling of light sweat, but also sweet. He stepped away from her and ga e her snarl.

"Put her in the cage." He ordered.

Sierra glared at the ape deeply as she was forced inside a cage with other humans. The collar and leash never came off. 

What the hell was she gonna do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I know it's short, but it's something. I have been very busy lately, but I am getting more free time as time goes by. Please forgive me.
> 
> Thank you all for reading though! Leave your comments and kudos if you want! That would make my day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Please stay tuned for Chapter two!


End file.
